


Not Comics Code Compliant

by airgeer



Category: Glee, Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 15:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airgeer/pseuds/airgeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Hummel looks at him with a slightly smug air. “I don’t know, Captain,” he says. “Agent Jones isn’t the only one who read comics about you as a kid.” Blaine has a conversation with the sometime Incredible Hulk. (Glee/Avengers fusion, with Glee characters as the Avengers)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Comics Code Compliant

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about comic books, and then I segued horribly into casting Glee characters into the Avengers movie ‘verse (because I was reading DC when I was into comics and not Marvel, so movie verse is all I really know), and this was born. Just a short, (hopefully a little bit) fun thing.

“Anyone would’ve done the same.”

 

Dr. Hummel  _looks_  at him with a slightly smug air. “I don’t know, Captain,” he says. “Agent Jones isn’t the only one who read comics about you as a kid.”

 

Blaine refuses to break eye contact. It’s not as if there’s much else to look at in the infirmary, and he’s  _really_  not sure what Dr. Hummel is looking for, speaking as cryptically as he is. “I’m not sure what you’re talking about,” he says apologetically.

 

“You stepped in front of a giant robot, Cap. Brittany said it was ‘Verily the most courageous act I’ve seen from a Midgardian, if also very foolish.’  _Brittany_  said you were foolish, keep that in mind.” Dr. Hummel contorts his face into a semblance of Brittany’s cheerful one, affecting a poor imitation of her boisterous accent that he drops seconds later. “The other one thought you were dead.”

 

That Blaine remembers, even if it’s through a haze of pain. The Hulk screaming and  _leaping_  at the robot as Rachel crawled over to him, her metal suit sparking and failing. The robot had seemed to take her existence as a personal affront, and she’d taken the brunt of its first blow. When it had begun to stomp its way towards her, Blaine had known that her armour wouldn’t save her life again.

 

Blaine winces as he shifts and bones grate. “I’m sorry,” he says quietly. “I didn’t mean to make it worse for you.” Dr. Hummel shrugs, looking like he’d prefer a change of subject. “How’s everyone else?”

 

“Hawkeye was at a safe distance, Agent Jones called her in for a debrief. She said to say feel better. Black Widow has some minor scrapes and bruises, but she’s fine.  _She_  said that you need to get over your ridiculous crush on Iron Woman, and then went off with Brittany about an hour ago. Your guess is as good as mine as to what they’re doing. Rachel-”

 

Blaine frowns. “Wait, why was Agent Fabray called in?”

 

“SHIELD couldn’t trace the origin of that robot. The last I heard was that they thought it was interplanetary, and Rachel was calling Director Abrams an idiot.” Dr. Hummel smiles a little. “In nicer terms. And some less nice ones, I guess.”

 

“She’s okay, though?” Blaine asks. He can’t shake the image of her trying and failing to get up as the robot crushed cars beneath its feet, anymore than he can the feeling of helplessness as he watched the Hulk tear and punch at it while he lay prone. If Brittany hadn’t been there...

 

“Nothing stops her, ever.” Dr. Hummel is smiling a little broader now. “She’s got a few chunks of that robot down in her lab, and I said I’d help determine their origin. I do doubt aliens, but I wouldn’t put it past Asgard.”

 

Blaine nods and regrets it a little, but he’s already feeling better than he did. “By all means, Dr. Hummel. I’ll be stuck here for a bit longer, but you should get back to it. Anything that packs a punch like that is something that we need to know about.”

 

The smile slides off Dr. Hummel’s face at the reminder, as quickly as if Blaine had said he was going to spar with Brittany again (she had used Mjolnir last time; it wasn’t Blaine’s fault that wall had been load-bearing). Instead of leaving though, he settles in his chair and says, out of the blue, “Is it okay if I call you Blaine? I’ve noticed that you tend to err on the side of being overly formal, rather than using first names.”

 

Blaine nods before he’s thought about it. “I’m still adjusting, and I don’t want to be rude by being overly familiar, is all. It’s alright if you prefer it.”

 

Dr. Hummel nods decisively. “I don’t really have a preference either way, to be honest. I was just wondering if I could convince you to call me Kurt.” He looks a little sad, and Blaine has a moment of clarity. He had left everything behind when he was frozen, and woke up in a world where he had no friends, no family, nothing except for the odd people that had enlisted him to save the world. Dr. Hummel’s in nearly the same boat, has been since the incident.

 

He mistakes Blaine’s hesitation for a refusal, though, and says, “Sorry, I didn’t mean anything by it.” He pushes his chair back and stands. “I should go, Rachel needs my help.”

 

“Hold on,” Blaine says, reaching out and catching a hold of his hand. “Kurt.” Dr. Hummel freezes and looks down at their hands, and Blaine blushes a little but doesn’t let go. “You know, we’ve been acquainted for months, but we don’t talk much, and yet, here you are. I got hurt, and the other you nearly got you killed throwing yourself into a near hopeless fight, and I wake up to see you by the bedside.” He sighs a little, frustrated at his own inarticulateness. “What I’m trying to say is, it’d be my pleasure to be a little more familiar with you, but what I’d really like is to call you my friend.”

 

Dr. Hummel smiles, broadly and brilliantly, a flash of sincere happiness that Blaine had never before seen on him, and says, “That would be  _my_  pleasure, Cap. Blaine. There aren’t many people that the other one trusts, but I’ve found for all his flaws, he is a good judge of character. We were both worried about you.”

 

The sheer sincerity in Dr. Hummel’s eyes is a bit overwhelming, and Blaine looks down, only to realize that he still has a firm grip on Dr. Hummel’s hand. “Sorry,” he says hastily, releasing him.

 

“You don’t have anything to apologize for,” Dr. Hummel-no, Kurt- says. He’s looking slightly red, and a smile is still playing about his lips in a charming way. He taps his earpiece a moment later, listens intently and then says, “Thanks,” before looking back to Blaine. “However, Santana has just told me that the SHIELD doctor is coming back to check on you, which is my cue to leave.”

 

He’s been uncomfortable around most SHIELD personnel for as long as Blaine has known him, which isn’t terribly long, but it’s obvious. Blaine nods politely. “Thank you for coming to see me, I know that Rachel must be missing you in the lab right now.”

 

“She’s the one who sent me up here,” he says easily. “Wanted to know you’d be okay, but didn’t want to risk SHIELD going off and doing something without her if she left the lab.” He pauses. “She was worried, too. I think that the crush might be reciprocated.”

 

Blaine is taken aback, until he realizes that Kurt must think that Agent Lopez’s teasing has a basis in reality. “Not quite,” he says. “There’s one small benefit to being a man out of time, and it’s that these days, society is a little more accepting of people who are...let’s just say different.” Kurt’s face is a study in incomprehension, so Blaine tries again. “I don’t have a crush on Iron Woman.”

 

“Oh! I’m sorry, Cap, it’s just that you seemed to- I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have assumed. It’s disrespectful of you both. I’m sure that you must have left a girlfriend behind when you were lost, and it’s been such a short time- I’m babbling, I’m sorry.” Kurt’s face is beet red, and he’s inching backwards.

 

“Kurt!” He stops shuffling, looking slightly miserable. “Hang on a minute, would you? I didn’t have a girlfriend. I’ve never had a girlfriend.” Blaine reaches out and catches his hand again. “I’m not interested in girlfriends.”

 

Kurt’s staring at him, eyes wide and startled and his free hand over his mouth. Blaine nods, his heart beating like a jackrabbit’s. “Now, I know  _that_ wasn’t in the comics,” he says, trying for a joking tone but coming out with a quaver. “But it’s true.”

 

Kurt’s face has lost all colour, and Blaine is starting to worry that he’s induced a Hulk-state, or at least that the sudden shifts of blood to and from his face might be damaging, when he finally exhales and says, “Well, that was a bit of a shock... Thank you for telling me.” His voice lifts like he’s asking a question, and Blaine smiles shakily.

 

“Just thought I’d set the record straight, is all. Wouldn’t want you to have the wrong idea.” Blaine watches Kurt for a second longer, waiting for  _something_ , he doesn’t know what, but then the SHIELD doctor walks in and the moment is broken.

 

“How are you feeling now, Captain-” When he notices Kurt, he immediately backpedals, “I didn’t know you have company, I’ll be outside,” and is gone as quickly as he came.

 

“I really do have to get back to the lab, sorry,” Kurt says, extricating his hand from Blaine’s own. “I’ll be back to see you later, if Rachel ever lets me leave again. I was only supposed to be gone five minutes.”

 

“Sorry for keeping you,” Blaine apologizes automatically.

 

“Don’t be,” Kurt says, a little mischievously. “I wouldn’t have missed this conversation for the world.” He pauses at the door, and Blaine realizes guiltily that he was watching his behind as he went and transfers his gaze back to his face. “Feel better soon.”

 

“Thank you,” Blaine says. “Good luck with that robot.”

 

“Yeah, I guess the last thing Earth needs right now is another alien invasion,” Kurt says, forcing a slightly strained laugh. “I’ll see you later.”

 

“See you,” Blaine says to the door as it closes behind him and the doctor comes back in.

 

He’s not really sure of what just happened, but it felt like the start of something. A good something. Well, also aliens, possibly, but he couldn’t do much about that for another couple days at least, so Blaine decides that he’s going to focus on the good thing.

 

“Captain Anderson? Are you feeling better?” the doctor asks.

 

“Yes,” Blaine says, not bothering to keep himself from grinning like a fool. “Much, much better, thank you.”  
  
***


End file.
